


Beauty and the Beast

by WinterWriter (Bebluvsnaru)



Series: Heroines of Marvel [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebluvsnaru/pseuds/WinterWriter
Summary: Nakia has always been restless, wild, and rebellious. One of the few female dogs of war, she continues to be driven by her missions. After she is brought back to Wakanda by Erik Killmonger, she finds that she is the involuntary guest of the mysterious wakandan Oracle, Sombre of Serpent Valley.  As she begins to learn about the man behind the mask and the magic of valley, she discovers her alter ego, Malice, and a bond like she’s never felt before.All characters are owned by Marvel.  Set in same alternate universe as Wildstreak and Killmonger.





	1. Nakia of the Q'noma Valley Marsh Tribe

Standing drenched in river water, Nakia clutched tighter to her ring blades, the traditional weapon of the Q’Noma Valley marsh tribe, passed from her grandfather to her father to her.

“Hand over the ring blades!” N’gozi, the Dora Milaje general, commanded sharply.She stood next to her tall granddaughter and apprentice, Okoye, who was already fifteen and was about to cross over to the stature of a full warrior. 

After Nakia beat every single girl in her age group with her ring blades, during the King’s Demonstration, General N’gozi handpicked Nakia to take Okoye’s place as her next apprentice.

However, by age twelve, Nakia was as difficult as she was skilled and beautiful. She refused to wear the apprentices’ uniform, dressing in the marsh tribe’s traditional armor every morning since she arrived.She refused to lay down her ring bladesand take up the Dora Milaje spear.She refused to train with the other girls, stating that she always fought alone like a honored marsh tribe warrior. 

After the third day of this, General N’gozi showed up at Nakia’s tent at sunrise and kicked her out of her bed. “You want to prove what an honored marsh tribe warrior you are?? Then you will beat Okoye in single combat.If and only if you beat Okoye, then I will allow you to continue to use your blades and dawn your tribe's traditional armor.”

Nakia sat up from the ground, wiped the dirt from her face, and set her mouth.“Fine.”

Fifteen minutes later, she found herself face down in the river.

Both General N’gozi and Okoye looked down upon her smugly as she pulled herself back up to her feet in disgrace.“Looks like you might have some more to learn, huh girl??Hand over the ring blades!”

Nakia scowled and shoved her weapons at the general.N’gozi looked at Okoye and said, “Get her a nice dry apprentice’s uniform to replace that wet marsh tribe habit.”

Okoye nodded and then motioned for Nakia to follow her.She whispered back to Nakia as they walked away.“You’ll get use to it... living as a Dora Milaje apprentice.I was born into the warrior’s tribe, but even I had to get use to this life.”

“Your grandmother might be a general.  But my grandfather is an oracle.” Nakia stated, haughtily.“He has already told me the direction of my life's path.  And this is not it.”

“Your grandfather still practices the old ways?” Okoye asked suspiciously in a hushed voice.

 Nakia pinned her lips.She knew she was not supposed to speak about her grandfather’s stubborn beliefs.But these women were rubbing her the wrong way.

The marsh tribe was one of the outer tribes, who lived partially isolated from the rest of the Wakandan tribes at the base of the Jabari mountain range in the secluded Q’Noma valley.Besides the Jabari tribe, who ruled the mountain range, there were a handful of valleys occupied by the outer tribes, some of them like Serpent Valley, completely inaccessible to the rest of the country. This allowed many of the elders, who refused to change their set ways, to continue some of the older practices that were outlawed within the main city and the more populated areas of the country.

When Nakia did not respond, Okoye did not push and asked no further questions.Instead she warned, “The more you relent and cooperate with the general, the easier it will be for you.” 

“This is a waste of time.” Nakia replied, not a hint of doubt in her voice.“I will never wear a Dora Milaje uniform and I will get my ring blades back soon.So there is no point to any of this.”

Snorting a long puff of air out through her nostrils, Okoye shook her head, exasperated.  Then a gleefully wicked look entered her dark brown eyes.“You are the most bullheaded girl, I’ve ever met.I’d kick sense into your stupid little ass again, if I did not respect and admire your stubbornness so much.”

Okoye handed Nakia the dry apprentice uniform.“Just don’t expect the general to feel the same way as me. What happened today... that was N'Gozi's way of being nice and understanding.”

Nakia humphed and crossed her arms over her chest instead of taking the offered clothes.

”We will both be trained by the same mistress... therefore we will always be bound as sister apprentices. Please don’t make this too hard on yourself, little sister.” Okoye stated kindly, pushing the uniform even closer. 

Relenting, Nakia finally took the clothes. 

 After she finished dressing, Nakia came out to find Okoye and the general standing with three very large men.  She walked up to Okoye's side and whispered, "Who are they?"

"They're from the Jabari tribe." Okoye responded.  

Nakia took in the traditional dress of the three men.  The tallest of the three looked like an actual full grown man with sprinklings of gray in his thick beard and on his head.  The other two were almost as tall as him, but their faces were young like teenagers.  All of their armor was light weight and made only of bone and wood, no metals, in particular, no vibranium.  The mountain tribe rarely left the mountain range.  And when they did, it was usually to go to war. Nakia grew up in the closest neighboring tribe and even she had never seen a member of the tribe before with her own eyes. "What are they doing here?"

"That is M'Buka, the leader of the Jabari tribe and his two sons, M'Baku and Mandla."  Okoye whispered back.  "Besides, the Dora Milaje and our king, the Jabari tribe has the fiercest warriors within Wakandan borders.  When it is necessary... we do work together."

Nakia continued to stare at the three men.  They looked as if they could break a normal man in half with their bare hands.  It was no wonder that they did not bother with stronger armor. But even with their brutish size, all three of them were very handsome.  The youngest of the three turned and looked at her.  He gave her an arrogant and wide white toothed smile as soon as he saw she was staring at him.  Nakia turned her nose up at him, but her face began to burn slightly as he continued to leer back at her undeterred.  

Okoye snorted as she also noted Nakia and Mandla eyeing each other.  "I see the younger brother has taken a liking to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nakia replied, haughtily as she walked away.  "I thought you and the general were so pressed about my training.  So why are we wasting time talking about nonsense?"

"If you say so, little sister." Okoye laughed.

 

 

 


	2. A Mysterious Place

Fifteen years later…

Somewhere deep in the northern caves of Serpent valley, Nakia groaned as her consciousness surfaced back to world of the living.  Pain.  All she could feel was pain. Shooting through each and ever nerve ending in her body like fire. 

It had been a week since Killmonger discovered her broken and tortured near to death, across the Wakandan border in a small neighboring country, Ghudaza.  Apparently, he had already gained enough influence there to recover her body from the sadistic Ghudazian leader Reverend Achebe, who ruled the rebels with a bible in one hand and a automatic rifle in the other. 

Soon after King T’Challa agreed to open the borders and greatly expanded their outreach programs, Nakia left Wakanda again.  

She was no longer a part of her order, having sided with T'Challa instead of Killmonger like the rest of her brethren during the Wakandan conflict.  But having spent half of her life as a war dog spy, she could not go back to being a regular Wakandan citizen either.

 She knew T'Challa would never say so outloud, but she could tell he hoped she might lay down her blades, begin to nest and become domesticated... like a domesticated cat. 

He had allowed her to push him towards this new Wakanda because he loved her, and he wanted her to leave the life of the Hatut zeraze and become his queen.  But Nakia was driven by something else.  She could not put her finger on it. But it had been there ever since her grandfather showed her, her life's story in the marsh water as a young girl.  It would not allow her to sit on a throne without actively intervening in the consequences of that throne’s decisions. So when she heard of the new turmoil in Ghudaza, she left again, leaving behind a single note, ‘My heart and soul always remain with you, but another path pulls my physical body away from Wakanda. I am sorry again, my king. Do not wait for me.’

Nakia infiltrated the ranks of the resurgence of Ghudaza’s guerrilla armies, which arose in response to the discovery of Wakanda’s true identity and power.  Most of them were young children, abducted from their homes by Achebe's men, to be turned into merciless killers who would protect their country's borders at all costs. 

She was successful in freeing many of the abducted children, but soon Nakia was recognized by Achebe as a Wakandan spy.  He watched her. Eventually trapping her and stashing her in his monastery where he tortured and beat her for days. 

That is where Killmonger discovered her.  He took her from Achebe under the pretext of a goodwill exchange between Killmonger’s death regiment and Achebe’s guerrilla army.  Then he gave her to his oracle, Sombre.

“Make sure she lives. Use the altar if necessary.” Killmonger instructed Sombre. “She got T'challa's eye, but she's a dog of war by nature.  She’ll be useful when we finally move against him.”

Nakia did not know about Killmonger's plans when she woke.  She remembered nothing beyond the torture that she endured in Achebe's monastery. Now she found herself lying on a soft bed, alone in a small dark cavern.  It was cold there.  She could hear running water behind the rocky walls.  She shivered against the sound of several distant growls as though some fierce large creatures lurked down there with her in the dark.  

Where was she?  She moved from beneath the sheets and turned to crawl to the edge of the platform bed.  Then she noticed a large lavender flower sat on the pillow next to the pillow that she had been laying on.  She picked it up curiously.  Lily of the nile.  It was her favorite flower.  Taken a bit off guard, she put it to her nose and took in the smell.  Aww… that smell reminded her of her grandfather’s house. 

Collecting herself, she sat up at the edge of the bed and look down at herself.  She was wearing a white gown, which matched the sheets on the bed.  Placing the flower in her short soft brown hair, she looked around for her ring blades. 

She was not surprised to see that they were missing.  She was shocked that she was alive, actually.  Or maybe this was the astral plane and that was why the lily waited on the pillow for her to wake.  

No. Her body ached too much.  She moved again, attempting to stand up.  But the dizziness caught up to her and she flopped right back down on her butt.

In response to her movement, two large creatures stepped out of the shadows at the far side of the cavern near the only entranceway.  Nakia rubbed her eyes.  Was she hallucinating??

There were two gigantic white gorillas standing like sentries at the cavern entrance.  They were dressed in intricate vibranium armor.  Chest plates, helmets and gauntlets. Both of them looked as if they stood at least six feet at their full height and neither looked very friendly.

She sat staring at them and they stood staring at her.  Nakia shook her head.  This was very unusual. She had only been this close to a white gorilla once in her life and though that gorilla was no more than an adolescent, it was not nearly this passive and she barely got away with her life. 

These were two fully grown males, yet they waited patiently for her to get up and cross the room towards them. 

Once she got a few steps from her guards, she stopped cautiously.  The two gorillas moved as though to let her through the entrance.  The largest one on the right motioned for her to keep walking.  When she still did not move, he made a few signs at her. 

Nakia frowned.  She understood this.  It was human sign language.  She signed back. 

Nakia had far more training than any other woman in Wakanda.  Mainly because of T’challa’s interest in her but propelled by her rebellious ways.

Unable to follow the strict heirarchy among the Dora Milaje warriors, her defiance continually disrupted the other apprentices' training to the point that General N’gozi eventually gave up and stripped her of her uniform.  But instead of banishment, she was placed under the tutelage of the palace linguist.  She worked and trained under him until she was twenty. However, this was not enough for Nakia. Driven by that same intense feeling that pulled her to Ghudaza several months ago, she eventually joined the Hatut zeraze.  

Traditionally, Wakandan spies were all men.  But an exception was made for Nakia by the behest of Prince T’challa.  Nakia could speak at least seven different languages and she understood far more.  This included american and brittish sign languages.  Under King T’Chaka, she was not stationed in other countries like most of the other war dogs, but she was sent on special missions, keeping her away from Wakanda for months at a time.  

The white gorilla was signing to her that food waited for her outside of the room.  He motioned for her to follow him.  Then both gorillas turned and swayed out of the room and down a large dark corridor.

Nakia followed, not sure what else to do, though she was hesitant about what awaited her at the end of this hall.  Eventually they entered another much larger cavern.  This one was brightly lit with several candles and at the center sat an enormous table filled with food and drink.        

The gorillas stopped at the entrance and then signed for her to sit at the table.  She signed back “thank you” and then took a seat at the end.  The only other seat was far away at the other end of the table.  But it was empty.  She assumed her host would soon show up and fill that seat. 

So she waited.  The distant growling sounds of the strange creatures, sounded closer here.  She wondered what was making that sound.  It did not sound like the call of a gorilla though there seemed to be several of them here.  Another pair of gorilla guards stood at another entrance opposite the one that she just entered. 

“Why don’t you eat?”  A man's voice echoed through the room.  Nakia sat up straighter and looked around.  But she could not find the source.  “Is the meal not adequate?  I can send for something else more to your liking?”

“No.  This is more than fine.”  Nakia replied.  “I was waiting for my host to appear. Where are you? Who are you?”

“That doesn’t matter.”  The voice said sternly.  “This meal is for you.  You should eat…”

“I think it is very rude for a host to not show up to greet his guest.”  Nakia scolded.   “Are you sick?? Why can’t you join me?”

Nakia paused and waited for an answer.  When she did not receive one, she asked,  “I believe you are the one who left the flower for me on the bed.  Am I right?”

The voice still did not answer.

“Well.  The lily of the nile is my favorite.”  Nakia stated.  “And this one is particularly beautiful.  I wanted to thank you for it in person.  But I guess…”

Her voice drifted off.  She had a strong sense that she was speaking to herself now. Sighing, she picked up the spoon and began to eat the soup set in front of her.  

 


	3. Sombre's Curse

This went on for another day.In the morning, Nakia woke to find another lily on her bedside. She was led by the enormous gorilla guards to the dining hall where a delicious piping hot meal waited for her.By the time she was returned to her bed chamber, the bed was made neatly, a warm bath sat ready for her to bathand shelves of books sat waiting for her to amuse herself.Later in the day, the gorilla guards led her the opposite way down the corridor, and out into a small secluded garden for sunlight.By the time they returned to the bedchamber, it was reset again for the night. 

While in the dining hall, the voice came when she called for him, but he still did not physically appear.She questioned whether she was a prisoner, but he never answered and the gorilla guards never let her out of their sight, even staying in the room while she bathed.

After an entire day of this routine, Nakia became extremely impatient.“I demand to see you! Right now!”

When the voice did not answer, she began to rip the petals off that day’s flower and yelled, “You are an evil, evil man!Why not just let me go?? Why pretend to be my friend when you are holding me prisoner just like Achebe??”

This timea shape appeared in the far door way.  A tall man wearing a long robe which covered him from his neck to his feet.He was still in shadows so she could not see his face.But she knew she was finally meeting her host.

 She stood up and moved around the table.“You finally came.”

Moving across the room towards the doorway, so she could see the man better, she was halted by the gorilla guards who stood on either side of the entrance. 

“I still can’t see your face.” Nakia stated.She squinted her eyes attempting to get a better look.

The man took a step back.“It's better this way.I only came because I want you to know… that even though you can’t leave… I won’t harm you.I want you to be comfortable here.”

“But you just said I can’t leave.”Nakia shot back.“How can I be comfortable in place I don’t want to be?”

The man stood silently and did not answer. 

“If you’re going to keep me here against my will.The least you can do is show your face!"

The man remained silently within the shadows.

“You are a coward.”Nakia spat with finality.“I don’t want anything from you any more.No flowers.No food. No books.Nothing.”

She turned to go back towards the table but then the man took a step forward into the light.Stunned, Nakia stood where she was and did not move an inch further.

The man’s face was covered with a deformed wooden snake mask.It appeared to be seared onto his skin which was scarred and fleshy where it was visible around the mask and above the robe.The man’s eyes glowed slightly from within the eyeholes of the mask, and there was a slightly pained look to them as he took in Nakia’s horrified expression after first seeing his face.“I told you it was better if you did not see me.”

Nakia swallowed hard and then forced a smile on her face. “I was just surprised. I just…”

She stepped forward hesitantly and reached out to his face to touch the mask.He jerked back slightly and she asked, “Does it hurt?”

“No.”The man’s voice sounded wary.“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“What does that mean?” Nakia asked, curiously.

The man ignored the question.“Now that you’ve seen my face.Maybe now you can sit and eat.”

Nakia turned and walked back to the table.“Only if you join me.”

The man seemed a bit shocked by the request.“You’d be ok with me sitting across the table from you while you eat?”

“Why not?” Nakia demanded.“It's about time you gained some manners and kept me company like a good host should.”

The man moved towards the other chair down on the other side of the table.But Nakia walked over and grabbed the chair first.“You’re too far away.We cannot talk with you this far away.”

The man pulled the chair from Nakia’s hand and said,” Ok.”

He carried the chair down to the right side of Nakia and then moved to pull out her chair so she could sit.He sat down too.He was very tall -perhaps about six foot seven.His build was average for his height so he filled out the chair and crouched awkwardly at the table which looked like it was built for those closer to Nakia’s size.

Nakia waited, taking note of how the man had covered every inch of his body, including his hands which were covered by gloves.“Ummm… it would be good to know your name.”

Despite his awkward positioning, the man folded his hands politely on the table.“They call me Sombre now.”

Nakia motioned to the plate in front of him.“Well Sombre, why don’t you eat?”

Sombre shook his masked head quickly.“I don’t eat in front of others.”

“It’s ok…”

“No.” Sombre replied sharply.  He repeated,“I don't eat in front of others.”

“Fine.” Nakia picked up her spoon and started to eat.“Well then, tell me what they called you before.”

“What do you mean?” Sombre asked, confusion in his voice.

“You said they call you, Sombre, now.What were you called before?”

The man hesitated again but under Nakia's intent gaze, he finally continued. “My name was Mandla once… a long time ago.”

* * *

Mandla stood in front of his older brother, M'Baku, with a scowl on his face.  It was actually more like a defiant snarl -in an attempt to stop the urge to roll over on his back and show his belly and his throat to his furious brother. However, M'Baku looked unmoved.  He angrily sat on his throne with an 'I could throttle you right now' look on his face.  

What was this?  M'Baku never interfered with Mandla's business.  Why was he interfering now?

Almost no one in the Jabari tribe ever questioned Mandla.  Not since at age ten he showed a talent for controlling and communicating with the violent white gorillas that his tribe worshiped.  Since then he had either been revered or feared.  Taking whatever he wanted... women, wealth, and respect.  

Before this, as young boy and his father's second son, he was always ignored and hidden in his older brother's shadow.  M'Baku was two years older than him.  He was taller and stronger and smarter.  He was the better warrior and had already killed a man with his club by age ten.  Some would even say M'Baku was better looking, though that would have been questionable since the two brothers looked just alike. 

Their father, M'Buka, taught both of his sons to be ruthlessly ambitious. He forced both of them to beat each other to a pulp in daily single combat from the time that Mandla could walk.  Of course M'Baku always won and he never took it easier on his younger brother just because Mandla was two years younger.  That is how M'baku rose up the ranks to become the youngest leader of the mountain tribe.  That... and he was the only one who his younger brother listened to and even respectfully feared.  

"I've been told that you are causing trouble for us on the other side of the mountain." M'Baku narrowed his eyes at Mandla.  "Among the witch priestesses who rule the tribes there."

"I am just having a little fun." Mandla replied, annoyed.  "These mountains are growing boring. I've slept with all the single women, tasted all the food, humiliated all the men with my club.  What is the purpose of speaking to gods and studying magick, if it is never used. I want to see how my power measures up to others like me."

M'Baku laughed, a deep throaty laugh that started in his chest.  "So you are telling me... that you have caused all of this trouble for our tribe because you are bored??"

Mandla stood silently.  It was never good when M'Baku started to laugh.  

Grunting, M'Baku stopped his laughter abruptly and focused on Mandla like a heat seeking missile.  "If you want excitement, little brother, I could toss you over the edge of this mountain.  Plenty of excitement as you fall hundreds of feet to your death."

M'Baku's hard face cracked as Mandla's eyes grew wider.  "Just kidding.  I would never do that.  You are my favorite little brother..."

Mandla sucked in a long breath, feeling relieved.  He mumbled, "I am your only little brother."

"Semantics." M'Baku waved a hand at Mandla.

"This is why I told you long ago to take a wife like mine." M'Baku looked down at his hands bored.  "Let her keep you entertained."

"There is no woman here who could hold my attention.  You already took the best one."  Mandla grumbled, irritated.

"Hunh!" M'Baku grunted, annoyed with his brother's pickiness.  "Regardless, you will go down the mountainside to the storm goddess's village.  You will take a tribute and you will apologize for your indiscretions."

M'Baku gave his brother a wry look.  "No more tricks, Mandla... this is your warning.":

* * *

 The next day, Mandla set off down the mountain with his two gorilla guards.  The gorillas were dressed in the wood and bone armor of the Jabari tribe.  They carried large gifts of long haired mountain goat fur and horns.  It took most of the day to get down to the flat plains of the Serengeti.  And the sun was setting by the time he was greeted by Aindet at the border of the village.

The witch priestess looked Mandla over and then she looked at the gifts that the gorillas carried.  "You have nerve showing your face here, Oracle."

"My older brother sent me to settle your fears." Mandla replied smugly. "There will be no further hostility from our side of the line."

"Your arrogance is grating." Aindet sneered.  "But you have shown a significant amount of skill over magick.  This is rare in a man and our tribe values your skill.  I have a proposal that will solidify an alliance between our tribes and prevent any further issues between us."

"And that would be?" Mandla crossed his arms over his chest.

"My sister's oldest daughter has shown significant promise.  She would also make a good wife."  Aindet stated.  "Come to my home and met her.  If she is to your liking you can take her as your wife and our tribes will be sealed as one."

Reluctantly, Mandla followed Aindet to her house.  He had no desire to meet her niece but he also had no desire to be tossed off the side of the mountain by his brother.  Better to let the old witch down politely.

Once inside the house, Aindet pointed him to a shy plain young woman who sat peeling and cutting up squash and listening to the radio.  Across the table sat another young woman, who looked slightly older and had stunning white hair woven in braids down her back and clear blue eyes that starkly contrasted her dark brown skin.

"This is my niece, Iyeoka."  Aindet grabbed the hand of her niece, pulling her from the table to stand in front of Mandla.  

From his extreme height, Mandla barely looked down on Iyeoka.  And from his body language, it was clear he was not even considering the young woman who was intended to be his wife.  His eye was caught by the beautiful girl still seated at the table.  Rudely, he walked past Aindet and Iyeoka, heading towards the kitchen table.  "What about her?"

He indicated Ororo.  "I want her, instead."

Aindet narrowed her eyes.  "Ororo is not available for marriage.  And definitely not to you."

Mandla snorted.  "I'm a powerful oracle.  You just said my skills are valuable.  Why wouldn't you give me the most beautiful girl in your village?  Not this plain child."  

"Who are you to act so rudely in my mother's house??" Impulsively, Ororo stood up from the table with a glare on her face.

"Wait, daughter." Aindet held up her hand.  She moved her petite five foot frame in front of the enormous man like an unmovable roadblock. "Did you really think I would give any of my children to the likes of you??  I was only giving you a chance to truly redeem yourself before I cast my final judgement.  But you have proven to me that you truly are as arrogant as I first thought."

Aindet moved towards Mandla and flicked her hand at him.  Some sort of liquid splashed over his face. He wiped his face and demanded, "What was that, old woman??"

Mandla moved like he was about to strike Aindet, but Ororo lifted her hands and dangerous sparks of lightning snapped and snarled between her fingers.  He backed away realizing the young woman with the white hair was the storm goddess.

"I've made certain that from now on, your outside matches your inside.  And your soul is not nearly as handsome as your current face."  Ainet replied cryptically. She looked over at Ororo signaling for her to drop her hands.  "You have ten years... a decade to find someone who will see past your ugliness and find your soul worthy of love.  If this happens, the curse will break and you will revert back to your old self.  If the end of the ten years comes first, this curse will be permanent."

Mandla frowned and he felt at his face.  It felt exactly the same.  "What are you talking about old woman?  Nothing has happened."

"Return to your brother and tell him things are settled between our tribes." Andes smugly smiled at Mandla's confusion before pointing his way out of her house.

* * *

The next day, Mandla woke up in his bed in the Jabari Mountains with a searing pain coursing through his body.  His gorillas were making high-pitched fear filled calls as though spooked by something... or someone.

He looked down on himself and noted that his body was terribly scarred.  The skin was peeling and slothing off in thick patches with thick serous foul-smelling drainage pouring from his pores.  The fear rising in his throat, he felt at his face.  It was no longer there but instead was replaced with an wooden mask.  He attempted to pull the mask off but it was seared to his once handsome face.  

Mandla stood up and stumbled out to the center of the village where the rest of his tribe stared at him with disgust and fear.  He grabbed hold of the closest warrior, who was bold enough to come to his assistance. He knocked the young man out cold with just the touch his hand.  The rest of the villagers backed away so he could not touch them.  

Then M'Baku appeared from his own house with his family behind him.  Exhausted, he leaned on his long club and looked down at his deformed younger brother.  "Mandla... what have you done?" 

 

 

 


End file.
